


[Podfic of] Finders Keepers

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:19:12] RivkaT's Summary: Fourteen years ago, two brothers were split up. Demons took one to raise. Now he's looking for the brother he never forgot. He's got plans. Like the original story, this is hookerfic, with some voluntary bloodletting. Remix of <a href="http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/332663.html">In My Brother's Keeping</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finders Keepers (The Sin Crouching at the Door Extended Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [Finders Keepers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5672)  
**Author:** [RivkaT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Length:** 1:19:12  
**Cover** : Cath  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?df9665b77iytcfm) (108.98 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?t2w6b1swhdopchb) (119.1 MB)  



End file.
